


Fit to Burst

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks it's funny, except that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to Burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [leela_cat](http://leela_cat.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: eclipse_.

"—can't eclipse my love for you." 

Severus burst out laughing. 

"It's not funny!"

Wiping a hand over his face, Severus quieted, and his usual taciturn expression was revealed as he pulled the hand away.

"That's better. Now what am I—damn it!" Harry exclaimed, as Severus began laughing again.

Crumpling the love note up and throwing it at Severus' head, Harry stormed from the classroom, muttering obscenities.

~*~

"Miss Malfoy?"

"Y—yes, Headmaster Snape?" the pretty little blonde replied, emerging from the supply closet.

"Stay away from my husband, or you won't survive to be a Sixth Year."

Bursting into tears, the girl fled.


End file.
